


Ti Amo

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: One-Shots Multifandom [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Después del viaje de Jon ya nada era lo mismo, y Damian lo sabía, sabía que tal vez el amor que se tenían ya no estaba en el corazón de alguno de ellos.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: One-Shots Multifandom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181207
Kudos: 4





	Ti Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es ficción y no he leído todo el contenido que se refiere a Jonathan Kent y Damian Wayne, así que si algún dato es inexacto díganme y con el tiempo lo corregiré.

El reencuentro no fue lo que Jon Kent había esperado, el creyó que se encontraría a su querido Dami hecho el hombre que estaba destinado a ser y con alguien más en su vida, creyó que su querido Dami estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Pero no fue asi, se encontró con su dulce Dami siendo un adolescente de catorce años; siendo el mismo chico lindo, testarudo y necio que él conocía. Pero Jon sabia que ya nada era lo mismo debido a que para lo que él habían sido años para Damian habían sido unos cuantos meses.

—Dami es bueno verte — Jon saludo a robín, quien aun lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Kent, esta no es tu ciudad — Damian también estaba en conflicto, pero quien no lo estaría, su novio, el que se suponía era dos años menor que él, se desapareció por unos meses pero cuando vuelve esta convertido en un adolescente de diecisiete años.

—Dami, quiero hablar contigo — Los hermosos ojos azules del ahora mayor vieron los ojos esmeralda con la misma intensidad con la que veian a Damian hace unos meses.

—Kent, esto lo podemos tratar en otro momento, pero ahora mismo no estamos en condiciones de hablar — Acto seguido robin disparo su gancho y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de la vista de superboy.

El joven soltó un suspiro antes de elevarse en el aire para ir a casa.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Casa de los Kent**

—Me odia, mamá, Dami me odia — Jon estaba al borde de las lagrimas y con el dolor consumiendo su corazón.

—¿No estabas preparado para esto?— Pregunto Louis acariciando suavemente el cabello negro de su hijo tratando de consolarlo.

—Estaba preparado para verlo feliz con otra persona, lo acepte después de todo no estoy seguro de que yo podría esperarlo tantos años, pero ahora que vi lo que en verdad paso me duele —Saladas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del joven.

—Tranquilo cariño, seguro Damian también esta abrumado con esto, y no lo deberías culpar, de un tiempo para acá me quitaron a mi niño y me dieron a un apuesto joven — Louis le sonrió dulcemente a su hijo mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**En la mansión Wayne**

Damian estaba totalmente frustrado con todo, afortunadamente actualmente solo estaban Alfred y él en la mansión, los otros inútiles tenían cosas que hacer y su padre estaba en su trabajo normal como propietario de Wayne Enterprises.

El más joven de la casa salió de la habitación con el cabello húmedo por la ducha que había tomado, bajo por las escaleras de la mansión para después entrar a la cocina donde Alfred lo esperaba con una taza de té y algo de comida.

—Maestro Damian, ¿ocurre algo? — Pregunto preocupado el viejo mayordomo, que más que eso era parte de la familia y tomaba a los pequeños niños del que en algún momento fue su niño como nietos.

—Me encontré con Jon hoy, antes de regresar a la mansión, él quería hablar conmigo pero hui como un cobarde — Los esmeraldas ojos de Damian vieron los ancianos ojos negros del mayordomo buscando en ellos el consejo que sabía que el hombre mayor le daría.

—Está bien tener miedo, joven Damian, el miedo a veces nos evita cometer muchos errores y a veces nos hace cometer aun mas pero siempre debemos saber cómo afrontamos ese miedo —

—No sé cómo sentirme con esto, se fue por meses pero para él fueron años —

— ¿Duda de los sentimientos que el Joven Kent tiene por usted?—

—Sí, lo sigo amando como el primer dia, pero no sé si él me ama de la misma manera —

—Entonces debe hablarlo con él, no debería postergar tanto esta situación, mas aun si lo está lastimando a usted y al joven Kent —El adolescente asintió con una mirada llena de decisión en sus ojos verdes.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Unos días después Jon Y Damian se dirigían a uno de sus lugares de encuentro de cuando patrullaban, pero esta vez era para hablar sobre su relación. Y cuando el verde y azul se cruzaron sintieron brotar esos sentimientos que no sabían que tendrían cuando se volvieran a ver a lo que rápidamente apartaron la mirada del otro.

—Dami…— Apenas susurro el joven hibrido. —Te extrañe tanto — Jon lo abrazo pero evidentemente el kriptoniano era más alto que Damian y lo rodeo por completo con sus brazos.

—Yo… yo también te extrañe Kent — Damian inseguro se sostuvo de la fuerte espalda del otro joven completando el abrazo.

—Dami, te sigo amando — Directo y conciso, Jon lo estrecho aun más en sus brazos.

—Jon Ti Amo — Damian se dejo abrazar pero cuando lo último salió de sus labios, Jon lo alzo sin esfuerzo haciendo que el Wayne lo rodeara con sus piernas para luego besarse, sintiendo todos los sentimientos que tienen por el otro y que no habían podido expresar por su lejanía.

Tal vez se separaron por un tiempo, pero ahora estaban bien. Siempre lo estarían mientras se mantuvieran juntos ellos triunfarían por encima de los obstáculos que sus heroicas vidas les pusieran en frente.


End file.
